


Loving in purple

by AxolotlLumberjack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (and maybe a little bit of angst?), Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Kara Danvers, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotlLumberjack/pseuds/AxolotlLumberjack
Summary: Kara was sitting at the desk in her small dorm room, spinning back and forth in her chair.  She was procrastinating doing her latest essay and was desperately hoping something more interesting would happen when there was a knock on her door.OrKara comes out to Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 219





	Loving in purple

Kara was sitting at the desk in her small dorm room, spinning back and forth in her chair. She was procrastinating doing her latest essay and was desperately hoping something more interesting would happen when there was a knock on her door.

She jumped up and opened the door to reveal a nervous looking Lena.

Kara smiled. “Hey L-”

“I’m in love with you.”

“-oh.” That… was definitely more interesting.

Lena pushed her way inside and went to sit on the edge of Kara’s bed as she continued talking, gesturing emphatically. “I mean I only realised last week but then it was just so obvious I don’t know how I didn’t see it before. And then every time I saw you it was all I could do to stop myself from blurting it out. But it was exhausting and I couldn’t bear the thought of having to start avoiding you so, yes,” she finally paused to take a breath. “I’m in love with you.”

Kara unfroze and closed the door, opening her mouth to speak, but apparently Lena wasn’t done.

“It doesn’t have to change anything. I totally understand if you don’t feel the same way. I just had to tell you.”

Kara bit her lip and seemed torn between elation and despair. She pulled her chair out from her desk and spun it to sit facing the bed. Lena had obviously assumed the worst and wouldn’t look at her.

“Okay. I have to say something, but first… I’m in love with you too.”

Lena’s head snapped up at that. “Really?”

Kara nodded but she still looked torn.

“What is it?” Lena reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear and she leaned into the touch. She sighed when Lena’s hand fell back to the bed. Kara clenched her jaw and glanced around, trying to work out how to say what she needed to. 

“Lena,” she looked up at her anxiously. “I’m asexual.” She continued before Lena could react. “It means I don’t experience sexual attraction. Romantic? Yes - I’m bi. And romantically, I really really like you. But it wouldn’t be fair to get into a relationship without making sure you understood that there is a fairly big chance I will never want to sleep with you. I know that, for some people, that can be a big thing so you don’t have to say anything now. I understand if this isn’t the kind of relationship you want.” Kara sighed and took one of Lena’s hands, playing with her fingers. “Can you just think about it? And if, after a week, you still want to date, you can ask me again. Or if you’ve realised this isn’t going to work, we can pretend it never happened and maybe it will hurt a little less than if we broke up over it later.”

Kara looked up after a moment to see Lena smiling softly at her. “Okay. I can do that.”

Kara hugged her tightly.

“So,” Lena pulled Kara up to sit on the bed with her. “What are you supposed to be doing right now and how can I help you procrastinate?”

———

Kara was reading on her bed when there was a knock at her door a week later. She put down her book and went to open the door.

This time, Lena was smiling shyly over a bouquet of beautiful red roses and deep blue delphiniums. “Hi.”

“Hi.” A grin spread across Kara’s face.

“Um… it’s been a week.”

Kara couldn’t stop herself smiling if she tried. “It has.”

“So,” Lena extended the bouquet towards Kara. “Kara Danvers, will you go out with me?”

Kara took the flowers and placed them carefully on her desk. She turned back around and gently pulled Lena inside by the front of her shirt. She pushed the door closed over Lena’s shoulder and left her arms around Lena’s neck.

Lena’s hands came to rest on Kara’s waist. “Is that a yes?”

Kara’s eyes crinkled up further as she nodded.

Lena smiled and her gaze dipped to Kara’s lips. “So… how do you feel about kissing?”

Kara grinned and leaned forward, eyes flicking between Lena’s eyes and her lips. “Small kisses are good.”

“Yeah?” Lena checked dreamily.

“Yeah.” Kara smiled against her lips and closed the final gap.


End file.
